


It's a Catboy

by The_Morne_Identity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Corsetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morne_Identity/pseuds/The_Morne_Identity
Summary: For you.





	It's a Catboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't know how to draw arms.


End file.
